The Puppets
The Puppets are a group of anti-villains from the Puppet Master series of films who each have an individual name and personality but tend to work as a group to tackle threats as well as occassionally antagonise those that get in their way - although technically working for the good of mankind the Puppets often employ murder as a means of doing so and are also known to attack innocent people if they are provoked: they are magical creations formed by the "Puppet-Master" but are not fully dependent on their master to survive as they have sometimes risen against their creator. The Puppets from Puppet Master are more benevolent towards humans than the Demonic Toys (who are made by the same company) but should never be t`aken lightly as they are just as capable of causing mayhem - though unlike the Demonic Toys the Puppets seldom attack without being provoked first. The Puppets 'Blade' The most popular of the puppets and their leader, he is named after the large blade which replaces one of his hands - he is also shown to have hidden spikes behind his hollowed out eyesockets which can be unleashed at will. 'Pinhead' The resident strongman of the group who has a tiny head but very large arms and hands - which are incredibly powerful: he has been shown as strong enough to take down a full-grown human and drag someone at deadweight across a room. 'Leech Woman' A revolting yet strangely seductive puppet who takes the form of a humanoid female with the ability to regurgitate live leeches that attach onto her victims and drain their blood. 'Jester' A wooden jester who has a specially-designed face that can revolve to convey a range of emotions. 'Tunneller' A puppet who has a military uniform and a large drill on his head which he uses to tunnel through objects or even people - he is almost mindless and basically exists to perform his duties rather than pursue any outside goals. 'Torch' A robotic-looking Puppet whose design very loosely resembles a stormtrooper of Nazi germany - he is named after his signature weapon, a flamethrower which is powerful enough to set humans on fire. 'Six-Shooter' An Old West inspired puppet who has six arms, each fitted with fully-functional pistols - in Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys his pistols were upgraded into laser-guns via modern technology. 'Ninja' A puppet that can throw darts and has quick agility skills it made its first and last appearance on Puppet Master: Axis of Evil. Other Puppets: * Tank * Gengie * Shreddar Khan * Mephisto * Matthew/Mutant * Blitzkreig * Weremacht * Bombshell * Kamikaze * Djinn * Dummy * Joker * Mantis * Kiss * Judas * Plant Lady * Sister Boom * Jack the Reaper * Lt. Buck * Freezer * Humor * Mr. Cottontail * Viper * Snake Girl * K * Shadow * Raptor * Boar * Killer * Trigger * Slicker * Cowgirl * Fighter * Gunner * Julie * Comb Queen * Chibi * Colonel * Crabster * Soldier * Shiroku * Kuroshi * Flyer * Loan Shark * Mischeif * Shocker * Bladester * Spaldoni * Pumpkinhead Retro Puppets *Cyclops *Dr. Death *Retro–Blade *Retro–Pinhead *Retro–Tunneler *Retro–Six–Shooter Gallery Blade_Puppet_Master.jpg|Blade Pinhead_Puppet_Master.jpg|Pinhead Leech_Woman_Puppet_Master.jpg|Leech Woman Jester_Puppet_Master.jpg|Jester Tuneller_Puppet_Master.jpg|Tunneler Torch_Puppet_Master.jpg|Torch Six-Shooter_Puppet_Master.jpg|Six-Shooter Puppetmaster-Decapitron.jpg|Decapitron Puppet_master_axis_rising.png|Puppet Master X: Axis Rising" Poster Puppet Master Youtube vEt4zMbcD2A&feature=related Category:Puppet Master Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Category:Teams Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Anti Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Vigilante